SORA the boy with no home
by garra2802
Summary: what if Riku was the key blades chosen one not Sora what if Sora didn't make it off the world before it succumbed to the darkness and what if Sora awoke to not only have forgotten who he is but to find out something is wrong with his right arm. Sora/Yuffi


**DISCLAIM**

**I do not own kingdom hearts or any other characters that appear in this chapter all credit for the characters go to those who invented them (not me)**

**SORA the boy with no home**

**Chapter 1 **

_(Third person P.O.V)_

Another world had just succumbed to the darkness but not before the key blades chosen one Riku was able to escape to the world know as Traverse Town but in the darkness filled remains of the world was a boy he had brown spiky hair and neon blue eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. He was wearing a black and white jacket and bright red shorts and yellow shoes he was pale but not deathly pale and he was medium height and had toned muscles but what was strange was his entire right arm was black just like the darkness he was surrounded by. The boy also had a silver chain around his neck on the chain was a silver crown shaped pendant engraved on one side of the pendant was one word "Sora"

_(Sora's P.O.V)_

"w..w..w…where am I ?" I say sitting up I'm surrounded by black I can't see anything around me but I can see myself okay but what the hell happened to my right arm it's only a bit lighter than the darkness that's all around me and the fingers on that arm are sharp and pointed at the ends its like there claws which is wrong right? My other arm isn't black or have claw like fingers so why is my right arm like this . . . . . . . I try to think of why my arm is like this but I can't remember anything why my arms like this, were I am, who I am or even my name! Something's wrong really wrong . "AHHH" I grab my head in pain my head felt like Riku had hit it to hard with his wooden sword again. . . wait who's Riku and what's a wooden sword?. As the pain died down in my head I noticed I was wearing something around my neck it was a chain with a silver crown pendent attached to the chain as i looked at the pendent I noticed there was a word engraved on it "Sora" is that my name ?. I guess it's better than nothing. I start to stand up when suddenly the pain comes back ten times worse clutching my head in pain I fall back down screaming what seemed like an eternity later the pain finally died down again but this time when I stood up I knew something my memories were back well most of them at least I could remember I was 14 years old and I could remember I knew how to fight and other things some simple some complicated but I couldn't remember anything about where I came from who I actually was or if my name was even Sora it was like someone had grouped all the memories of my life and had got ridden of everything that would reminded me of my life before I woke up so even though I could remember how to fight and how to do other complex things I couldn't remember who I was where I came from or if I had any friends all I had was the memories of ways to survive other than that I was completely blank a person who knew how to live but knot who he was and what was bugging me the most was where I was I was surrounded by darkness yet a while ago I had been able to stand up for a brief second or two so that meant there was a floor underneath me but if there was why couldn't I see it and another big question I had was what the hell happened to me because what ever had happened to me had robbed me of my life practically and had done something to my right arm. Sighing I start to stand up again hopping that this time I could stay up.

_(Third person P.O.V)_

As Sora stood up he was unaware of the figure appearing behind him and when he did seem to finally notice the figure it was too late the figure hit him hard in the face and Sora was sent flying when Sora 's body skidded to a stop on the floor the figure went over to the boy and picked him up and slung him over their shoulder the figure then turned around and clicked his fingers with a flash of the light the man and Sora was gone leaving the darkness filled remains of Sora's world behind

_(_Traverse_ Town the same day)_

In one of traverse town's main alleys there was a small but powerful flash and when it cleared there stood a figure and on his shoulder was a boy he seemed to be out cold. the figure put the boy down onto the floor and propped him against the wall of the building they were behind letting out a sigh the figure spoke _**"poor boy if only you had know what was going to happen you might have survived unharmed but alas I guess destiny doesn't like you much huh"**_with that the figure turned round and started to leave but before they did they turned back around and clicked their fingers again this time there was a much smaller flash that engulfed the boy but soon faded with that done the figure took one more look at the boy then disappeared in a flash just as he had appeared leaving the boy alone in the back ally . . . . . . . . . . . or was he? not 10 minutes after the figure had left another figure appeared but not in a flash no this one appeared from atop the roof top of the building the boy was leaning against. Looking at the boy the figure spoke there voice was a bit high and sounded cheerful just like a kids when they've found something that looks cool " well what do we have here who are you" after no response came from the boy the figure bent down and shook the boy genteelly . . . then a bit hard . . . . . . and then so hard the boy was beginning to bang his head against the wall he was leaning against but still he did not wake up with that the figure stopped shaking the boy and spoke again but this time there was a hint of worry in their voice "well that can't be good . . . okay then I better take you to Cids place he can find out what's wrong with you" with that the figure picked up the boy even thou the boy wasn't very heavy the figure seemed to struggle to pick him up at first but when they got the boy on their shoulder they stood back up fully and started to exit the allay just as the figure left the alley they giggled then they spoke again this time they sounded like a kid who had just had an evil idea "and while cid check's to see what's wrong with you I can eat all of his cookies".

**Author's notes **

**This is my first fan fic so sorry if it's no good and I'm no good punctuation so there's probably practically not any in this chapter my apologies but it's probably going to be like that all through my story so hope you don't mind. Hope you like and I would be very happy if you could review this chapter . . . . . . . . . Please **


End file.
